Help Me
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally Dawson has a dark past. Her mother's sudden death lead to her father abusing her, and she gets bullied and more abused at school. Austin Moon soon finds interest in this mysterious beauty's secret life and wants to know more. The more Ally pushes him away, the closer he is to discovering her desperate need for help. Will Austin be able to save Ally before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've already lost all inspiration to write this story but some readers reviewed or favorited this story and I couldn't let you all down so I decided to make this a one shot and to just write one chapter. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Here goes. Enjoy!**

**Narrator's POV**

" Where have you been you little bitch?!" Lester growled at his daughter.

" SCHOOL.'' She said sternly. " You know, the thing I've been attending since, well, basically my whole life." She said sarcastically.

" Don't you smart talk me." Lester warned, pointing a deadly finger at her. She scoffed at her drunk, abusive father and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Three seconds later, she was on the floor soothing her face and shedding a couple of tears.

He had slapped her.

Shockingly, this was nothing new to her. As mentioned earlier, the father of this story is abusive.

HOLD ON. I bet you're all wondering what's going on right now, right? Well, I'll tell you.

**Ally's POV**

Hey, I'm Allyson Dawson, I attend Marino High, and oh yeah, my mother is dead and my dad abuses me. What a great life, right? Hell no.

So anyways, him abusing me has a reason. Everything has a reason. Well, here's my story...

It started out 12 years ago...

_Ally's Past:_

_"Mommy where are we going?!" Four year old me asked my mom, Penny Dawson._

_"We're going to go drop off Daddy's lunch to him at work." She calmly replied back, buckling me in._

_" Ok." I said sweetly but then realized something." But mommy, don't I have a guitar lesson soon?''_

_" Yes, sweetie. We'll go to your lesson after I drop off daddy's lunch okay?"_

_" It's okay, you can drop me off at the store. Rick __**(Made up name, don't own.) **__is going to be there, he can watch me for you. ''_

_"Are you sure, sweetie?" _

_" Yeah. Besides, I want to suprise you with my newly learned awesome skills when you pick me up." I said throwing my short arms up._

_" Okay, I'll drop you off. Make sure you be good to Rick." She laughed and buckled herself in._

_She pulled out of the driveway and drove onto the road. We passed the building my dad works at and my mom drove towards the music store. She stopped at a red light and two seconds later, we heard a loud screech followed by loud screams. I screamed as I felt the car tipping over. I watched my mom unbuckle her seat belt and jump into the backseat with me. She threw her arms around me before the car tipped over and the impact shattered the glass windows and I screamed again._

_Everything was silent once the cars stopped moving and I opened one eye to face my mother. Her breathing was slowing down and the last thing she said would burn into my mind forever before she fell limp on me. I screamed for help, tears pouring down my face as I held onto my mother tightly. I heard sirens blaring in the distance and I cried harder. _

_I cried the whole time when the car was lifted but screamed the loudest when they seperated me from my mother and put us in seperate ambulances. I screamed the whole way to the hospital. My throat was burning from the screaming but I still kept screaming for my mother, jumping up to the window and banging on it until someone pulled me back onto the bed. Once I finally gave up, I lay still and more tears poured out of my eyes as I mumbled how this was all my fault until I cried myself to sleep._

_I was awoken when I felt the cold air rush into my face as the bed was being pulled out of the Ambulance doors and wheeled into the hospital building. Colors were blurry, voices were faded, and everything was bright. The doctors wheeled me into a room and took a bunch of tests and scans. I only had a few cuts on my arms, legs, and face, but a big one on my left arm, and my left leg was broken. _

_After all of the tests and scans, they wheeled me into my mother's room. Once I saw her, the dried tears staining my face from earlier were washed away by a new river of tears pouring out. My mother was deathly pale, huge cuts everywhere, a bandage around her head, arms, legs, and body, wires were attached to her body everywhere. _

_The sight was tragic and the worst thing was, I couldn't run over to her. My leg was broken. I wanted so badly for this to all be a nightmare and to wake up to find my beautiful mother, alive and healthy. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize that my father had finally arrived until he burst in through the doors and ran over to my mother's hospital bed._

_" Penny!" He yelled, tears instantly streaming down his face as he stroked her cheek carefully. " What happened, Doctor?" He asked, his voice cracking, eyes never leaving his beautiful wife. The doctor explained everything and my dad turned to look at me._

_"Are you ok, sweetie?" He asked softly._

_''Yes."I said just as softly." Is mommy going to be okay?" His eyes watered more when I mentioned my mother. He just sighed and put his head in his hands. _

_"Sweetie, I don't know if mommy will be okay, but we'll get through this you understand?" He said softly, yet forcefully._

_" Ok." I squeaked, not really believing anything. Guilt was eating me up and I was debating on wether or not I should tell him what really happened. I just watched him run his hands through his hair, all of his mixed emotions showing. Frustrated, alone, scared, sadness, and regret. I felt really bad and finally decided to tell him the truth after listening to him mumble about how this happened. _

_" Ugh, how did this happen?" He groaned, running his hands through his hair._

_" Uh, D- daddy?" I called nervously. He whipped his head around immeaditely, frightening me a little. " It-I -she -we" stuttered. He looked a little annoyed and worried for a minute. _

_" What's wrong, honey?" He asked, concern filling into his voice._

_I took a deep breath and calmly spoke." I, I think," I started, soon pausing before starting again. " I think that the accident might have been because of me." I sighed._

_" What? How is this your fault, sweetie?'' He asked._

_" Because, mommy was going to go see you at work but I told her to drop me off at first at my music lesson." I sighed once more, guilt washing in._

_" So this really IS all your fault?" He asked. I nodded slightly, still feeling guilty. " Goddamn it!" He yelled in frustration and slammed his hand on the table. I yelped and jerked back out of fear. " Do you know how much your mother loved you?!" He screamed._

_" I-'' I tried to say._

_" But you were so selfish that you didn't even care and now she's gone!" He yelled at me, eyes dark and cold._

_" But-" I tried to say again._

_" Look at your mother right now. If you never happened, then we wouldn't be going through this right now!'' He yelled. _

_I was shocked, scared, and most of all, I regretted everything that happened after I left the house._

_" You selfish son of a bitch! I can't believe you! " He continued. I clutched my small blanket in fear, a couple of tears slipping out of my eyes as he went on. And you thought that was bad. The next thing that happened was worse. _

_He slapped me. _

**A/N: Yay! All finished! I was going to just write one chapter, but this story is really getting to me so I will probably keep writing, Yay! I was going to put this Author's Note somewhere in the middle of this story, but that would kind of ruin the moment, right? I WILL be continuing! Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Here goes. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Ally's POV**

So, now you know my story, or at least now you have an idea of how shitty my life is.

So, Where were we? Oh yeah...

He just slapped me for talking back to him. If this leaves a mark, people are going get suspicious. Probably. I doubt it. Nobody at highschool gives a shit about everyone else. Not even themselves. They only care about how 'hot' they look. Well, in my opinion, what they call 'hot' I call DESPERATE. Trust me, none of them are like me. The only thing I do like them is wear makeup, but I don't wear it to look pretty or anything, I wear it to hide the scars and marks. Yeah, I have a good reason.

Besides, I barely ever put as much makeup on my face as I do on the rest of me. My dad was smart. He would never hit me where everyone could see. Well, he would, but there would only be a faint mark that would only last a couple of day or hours. Even if nobody could see it, I could still FEEL it. It stung.

Well, now I've to go take care of my face.

_The next morning..._

Last night was painfull, as all nights are... I kept laying on the slapped side of my face and it kept stinging worse. It kept me up pretty late. Hey, my dad hit me pretty hard. Yes, it left a mark. Yes, people are probably going to see it. Wrong. It's a weekend. I have two more days of pain before things have to get healed and I have to go back to school. Normally people can't wait for the weekend to come. I'm dreading it.

As much as I'm complaining to you, this isn't my first painfull experience. Yeah, it hurts, but it's all happened before. I know all of his moves already. Well, you're probably thinking, _" If I know all of his moves, then why not fight back?" _Answer: He's an abusive, drunk, addict, adult man with 'man' strength. I'm honestly not strong enough to fight back. Besides, even if he hates my guts, he still IS my father.

I'm getting a little hungry now. Well, going downstairs now. Preparing to face the worst.

**Narrator's POV**

Ally carefully walked downstairs quietly. Every slight creak of the steps would make her wince. Her heart was beating rapidly, breathing hard, sweating a little, and trembling with fear. _I can't believe I'm doing all of this just for an old, rotten apple. Shame on you, stomach, for making me hungry and making me go through with all of this. _Ally thought to herself.

Once she made it down the loud stairs, she sighed quietly in relief and crept into the filthy kitchen. Her father hadn't gone shopping in months. Ally usually found some spare money but sometimes, she would have to steal small things. She felt really bad about it, but it was just something that she had to do.

She grabbed a slightly rotten apple and crept to the staircase. She made to about the third step when she was pulled back down by her hair. She saw this coming already, but she didn't know when. Her father had probably seen her earlier but just waited until she got high up the stairs to pull her down.

" Bitch got hungry? " He smirked, crossing his arms.

" It's not my fault! I haven't eaten in almost two weeks! The least you can do is spare me an apple. " Ally exclaimed.

" The _least _I could do? No, don't pull that shit on me." He slapped her bruised cheek and she bit her lip to hold in the howl that was fighting to escape. The beating lasted about twenty minutes until a pool of blood large enough to fill a small bucket was on the floor. " The 'least YOU can do, is clean this shit up and while you're at it, the kitchen's been due for a cleaning, too."

**Ally's POV**

I weakly tried to push myself up but fell back down, splashing up some blood. Eventually, I made it to a mop and didn't do a good job of mopping up the blood. I grabbed a big towel and laid it down and let it soak up all the blood before I picked it back up and crawled up the stairs to throw it in the bathtub. I was in so much pain, I just decided to clean the kitchen tomorrow. Hopefully he won't notice.

I let the water run for a few minutes before I put an almost clean towel in my mouth. I turned off the water and slowly crawled in and bit the towel so hard my teeth almost went through the ragged cloth. I realized that cold water would've have been less painful. Not bothering to move, I screamed in the towel until eventually, I fell into a deep, painful sleep.

...

I woke up surrounded by cold, pink-tinted water with clothes that clung to my body in wet patches. I struggled for ten minutes to rise from the water, the pain increasing with each attempt and the soaked clothes weighed me down even more. Finally, I made it out of the tub and carefully undressed and dried myself off.

I put on a long-sleeved black shirt and slipped a loose grey sweater over it. I put on baggy pink sweatpants and fuzzy purple socks so I could shuffle around the house instead of going through the trouble of picking my feet up to walk. I heard the door open from downstairs but it didn't close. I looked out my window to see my father stumbling out to his car. Probably headed to the bar. Again.

Minutes later, I heard the door close and my hear quickened. How has he come back already? I made my way back downstairs and saw a short curly-haired girl in my living room. She looked around with a confused look before speaking.

"Um, anyone home? I was uh, just walking by and I noticed that you left your door open. " I examined her for any weapons before revealing myself.

" Um, hey..." I said, unsure of what to do.

" Oh hi!" She smiled. Nothing else happened after that and it was really quiet and starting to creep me out. Maybe it was the way she smiled at me without saying anything.

" So...who the hell are you?" I blurted out.

" Oh! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I was just making sure everything was okay. "

" Everything's fine. " I muttered darkly.

" Oh, um... okay then. I'll just be going now...'' She shuffled out the door and stepped away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I really hope she doesn't recognize me at school...

I walked into the kitchen with the floor covered in almost-dried blood. I soaked up the wet parts with a towel and mopped up the rest. The broken tiles were already tinted pink from my previous attacks. There was no way it's shining white gloss would ever return.

I walked back into the living room and shut the door. Almost ten minutes later, I was in my room with the window open when I heard snickering from outside. I peeked out to see some guys from school with rolls of toilet paper and some egg cartons. Great. I'm going to get egged and toilet papered. In my weak state, there's no way I'd be able to clean it off by the time my dad made it back home. I rushed outside and swung the door open. Definitely at the wrong time.

An egg flew right into my face, splattering all over my face, hair and on my sweater. I wiped some out of my eyes angrily, and growled at the guys who were laughing their heads off. I pointed a finger down the street and clenched my other hand into a tight fist.

" Beat it, assholes or I'll kick your assess!" I yelled. They fell to the ground laughing and tried to crawl away. I really would have beat their asses if I wasn't so broken. Eventually, they left, their laughter echoing throughout the neighborhood.

I was about to go back in when they all came running back, one threw a toilet paper roll at me, hitting a really badly cut area and laughed harder with the rest of the group. I winced in pain and clutched my shoulder. The blood was starting to soak through and spread out on my sleeve. I turned around so they wouldn't be able to see, and shouted at them again.

" Get the hell out of here before I call the police!" I screamed over my shoulder. I heard them scatter away and waited five seconds before turning around. One guy still remained, looking at me with concern. " Go away!" I yelled. He looked at me for a little while longer before one of his friends called back at him and he ran off.

I finally made it back to in my house and into the bathroom. I washed the sticky egg out of my hair and dried it. My sweater was ruined and I had to take the shirt off, too. I thought I might as well wash the sweatpants with the rest of the clothes so I threw them in the tub to wash later and grabbed the first set of clothes I saw. A black tank top and grey shorts. It showed all of my bruises and cuts. Exactly the thing I wanted nobody to ever see. Which is why I panicked when I heard the doorbell ring. It wasn't my dad because he never knocks or rings the doorbell so it had to be someone else.

I tried to find something to cover myself but whoever was at the door kept on ringing the doorbell until I answered. I opened it up to a crack to see a tall redhead and one of the guys who just tried to egg my house. The redhead immediately started talking.

" Hey, I couldn't help but notice that my friend here, and his buddies were being mean to you so I came here to apologize for his mean pranks. So we're sorry!" He finished with a wide smile.

" Okay, bye." I tried to close the door, but the redhead laughed and pushed it back open.

" Yay! I'm so glad we're all friends now!" He cheered, starting to come into the house. I quickly hid behind the door before they could see me and slammed the door shut. A second went by and the guy started knocking again. What is wrong with these people? I opened the door a crack again.

" Okay, hooray." I said with no enthusiasm at all. " Goodbye." I closed the door and locked it. They finally left and I sighed in relief. Why were there suddenly so many people knocking at my door today? Just in case, I went up to my room to cover myself.

I slipped on a black hoodie and some grey leggings with plain white socks and black converse. I walked to my backyard and kept walking deep into the walls of trees until I found my secret entrance to get away from the world. My treehouse.

Okay, being sixteen and having a treehouse is not weird. Well, it kind of is... But I have a very good reason to have one. Back when I was actually happy, I asked my dad to build me a treehouse when I was little and he never did. With the idea in mind, I set off to build my own. It was a really good thing that I built pretty far away so my dad would never find me.

Back then, I only built it far away so nobody would find my secret 'castle' and take it away. Over time, I added more to it and finally made it complete. It was well hidden, too. The overgrown tree covered all of it and I'd learned over more time, each way the branches twisted and turned to get to my treehouse.

So basically, I have a treehouse covered completely about ten feet deep with twisting branches that only I know how to get through. It's like a maze. And it only took me a few months to figure it out. But ever since my dad started beating me, I built it to get away from him.

Once, I'd thought that I would be able to hide in there from him, but I chose the wrong day to go out. He came home to find me nowhere and I had gone to the treehouse in the middle of a severe thunderstorm. Eventually, when it calmed down, I ran back home with a little ounce of hope that my dad would take me in his arms and comfort me. Instead, he beat me the entire storm so nobody would hear me screaming. It was the worst night of my life. I literally thought I was going to die.

Anyways, this treehouse was actually a lot better than my house. It was actually cleaner, and there were things that I could actually live off of. I can barely make it walking through the door. Trust me. There weren't even any bugs or anything in the treehouse. This tree was like a magical paradise compared to the dump I'm supposed to live in.

I had everything I needed, some food that would last a while, water, and an old beanbag. I'm surprised nothing has crawled into there yet and made a nest or something. And the best part is, no one else knows I'm here. I plopped onto the beanbag and made myself eat two, and only two crackers. I plopped down into the bean bag and sighed in relaxation. Finally. Some peace and quiet…

I soon found myself falling deeper and deeper into the realm of sleep…

" SHIT!" I awoke with a start as I realized that I had been sleeping for too long and my dad would be home soon, if I wasn't there slaving by the time he got home, he would kill me this time! I jumped up from the beanbag, ignoring my wounds, and ran through the path back to the house, not bothering to worry about the new wounds I was getting from the trees. Tears were stinging in the back of my eyes but I couldn't stop now. Even if he doesn't care what I do at home, I can't risk him finding out that I'm not there.

I stopped in front of the house to see the lights already on in the house. My heart dropped. There was no way in hell I would walk through any of the doors. I debated whether or not I should climb in through the window. However, I would never make it in my current state. Besides, the window to my room in the back of the house was a locked because it leads to my bathroom and I seriously curse myself for being too paranoid.

I made my way to the front and I almost died of a heart attack. Those fucking idiots earlier had come back and egged the house anyway and stuck toilet paper all over the sticky substance of egg yolk. There was no way I was getting out of this one. Should I run? Or face whatever lies behind those doors? I wouldn't survive another attack. Maybe he wouldn't notice? If that's the case, I can't be gone for more than one day or he would have my head.

With that final thought, I hesitantly gathered my courage and walked up the steps to the doors of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey everybody! I have nothing to say so...just hey!**_

_**I DON'T THINK I OWN ANYTHING**_

...

**Ally's POV**

_" Where the Hell have you been?!" _his voice thundered through the house so loudly, the walls shook slightly and I flinched. He began stumbling toward me, empty bottle in hand and bloodshot eyes filled with murder.

I braced myself for another beating on my already weak and broken body, and bit my lip to stifle a whimper as he brought the bottle down over my head, shattering it completely, the small glass pieces flying in all directions and piercing my skin as they fell. My legs went weak and I resisted the urge to sink down and curl up into a ball.

Instead, I stood there and took all of his blows left and right, sinking to my knees because of the multiple hits that were coming all at once.

_" You worthless bitch! Why the hell is this dump covered in shit?! Make yourself useful and go clean it up! Stupid bitch!" _He threw one last punch against my cheek and stumbled to the couch, passing out immediately.

Shaking, I hugged my knees weakly and pushed my tears back. I slowly tried to get up and paused when the pain became too much to handle. It took me about 25 minutes to stand up fully.

_Everyday I ask myself why I don't fight back. But even though I ask myself constantly, the answer is always already clear to me._

I gather what little strength I had and crawled up the stairs, weakly falling every couple steps and hating that my room was upstairs. But there was no way I would stay down there with _him_.

Eventually, I made it to my bathroom and started the water to the tub, dreading how much it would burn when I got in. I grabbed my worn out, filthy towel and twisted it up like a rope. The tub was full now and I pushed myself up to turn off the water. Sticking the rolled up towel in my mouth, I sunk into the boiling hot water and screamed into the towel.

It's old dirty water and bitter taste choked me but I still bit hard on it, causing more of the foul substance to crawl down my hoarse throat. I felt like throwing up. Eventually, the water numbed my body to where I could no longer feel the pain and I sat still, panting from the energy taken away by my screaming earlier.

It had been hours until I remembered that I had to clean the wreck outside of my house. I slipped out of the tub and slid onto the broken tiles, the water soaked into my clothes spilling out onto the floor and creating a large puddle.

A trail of water formed as I crawled to my bedroom. The hot water had relaxed my muscles slightly so it wasn't as hard to stand up now. I slowly changed into dry clothes; long sweatpants and a too-big hoodie to cover my injuries in case anyone walked by and made my way back downstairs, grabbing onto the loose railing just in case. I grabbed a couple of dirty towels and water on my way to the door and stepped out into the cold night.

I assumed it was about nine or ten o'clock. I looked up and paled, looking over the damage from those assholes, I would never clean it all up in my current condition. I decided to clean as much as I could now and continue some other time. Hopefully my father wouldn't notice.

It took me a good two and a half hours just to clean the bottom left corner of the house before I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I decided to stop for now and quietly went back inside and up to my room, falling onto my bed and instantly falling deeply asleep.

...

Waking up and feeling not at all refreshed, I looked out the window to make sure my dad was gone before I crawled out of bed and slowly stretched out my sore muscles. It was extremely painful but I pushed past the pain and made my way downstairs, grabbing my cleaning supplies from last night and heading back out to clean the rest of the house. Ugh.

I can't believe those damned teenagers did this in the first place, what the Hell did I ever do to them? I didn't even think they knew I existed.

Cleaning the rest of the house was extremely painful and I had to take mulitiple breaks. By the time I had finished about a third of the house, it was already getting dark. I had spent all day cleaning just this much? I'm so weak...

I sighed and continued cleaning until I heard whooping coming from down the street. _Oh Shit._ Not those assholes again. What more do they want from me? I am definitely not in a condition to clean up anymore of their shit. Hopefully they won't try anything...

Of course not. I should've known. I should have just gone inside. Maybe I should have just let them trash this dump more. I'd rather clean again than be right here right now in this current situation. My father better not come home early today...

" Hey, Loser! Ready for round two?!" One of the assholes yelled. I sighed and tried not to show my pain when I turned around. Remembering last night's beating, there were definitely _very_ visible marks that they didn't need to see. I cursed myself for not covering up before coming out and kept my head low.

" Get the fuck away from here! I don't need anymore of your shit!" I tried to sound intimidating, but I guess they thought I was weak because I couldn't look at them.

" What's the matter? Too scared to even look at us? Is that supposed to scare us?" They laughed. It made me scowl in anger but I had to keep it in if I wanted to keep the bruises hidden. Was this a game to them? Did it seem like I was challenging them when I talked back? Maybe I should play weak and innocent.

" Please don't bother me..." I made my voice higher and lowered my head lower to make it seem like I was scared. " Please don't hurt me..." I sniffled and played with my fingers innocently.

" Is she really crying? " I heard them whisper. " Awww... did we make you cry? " Holy fucking Hell I really wanted to punch them. Deeps breaths, Ally. Calm down...

" Please just go away..." My voice cracked and I let out a fake sob. I secretly smiled to myself, though. Damn, I should win an award.

But then I heard footsteps. And at first I thought they were leaving and almost looked up to check but then I realized that the footsteps were getting closer and panicked. Why the fuck were they coming closer? Can't these idiots take a hint? Just go away!

" D-don't come any closer! Please! Just go away!" The fear was real in my voice this time. Not that I was afraid of them, I was more concerned with the marks on my face that they absolutely could never see no matter what.

The footsteps stopped for a minute and I sighed in relief. But then they continued again. I pulled my hood more over my face and turned away from them. Panic rose in my chest and my breath quickened. How the Hell did I get myself into this? And how the Hell do I get myself out of it?

I listened closer and relaxed slightly when I realized that there was only one person who was walking toward me. Maybe I could run inside. I glanced over at the door without showing my face and quickly took off.

" Hey wait!" I heard whoever was following me yell. My legs burned and I almost collapsed but I gathered all of my remaining strength and pushed harder. I actually almost made it to the door until I felt someone grab my shoulder.

Desperate not to show them my face, I quickly sunk to my knees and pulled the hood down further and held it shut with my hands. There was no way I would be able to get back up after this, my legs were useless now and everything else hurt. Some tears started slipping down my face as I panicked again. I was doomed. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why didn't I run earlier?

" Hey..." Their voice was surprisingly soft and comforting. " Are you oka-"

" Please just leave me alone! " I shouted, cutting him off. " Why couldn't you just leave me alone? What the Hell did I do to you that makes you want to torture me like this?!" I was hysterical now, full on sobbing and choking on my own tears which were burning the cuts on my face and making things worse. I can't believe I exposed myself like this to them.

" It's okay, the rest left. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

" I'm fine! Just leave! Get the fuck away from me and don't come back!"

" But-"

" Go away before I call the police!" I started screaming, hoping a neighbor would hear and scare him off.

" Okay! Okay! Fine! " I heard him get up and waited a few seconds, listening carefully to see if he actually left. It was too quiet.

" Hurry up and leave, I know you're still there. Stop looking down at me like a dog." I heard him sigh and take a few steps away.

" At least let me walk you to your door..."

" No! I'm fine. Just leave."

" No, you're not fucking fine, I'll carry you if I have to. I saw the way you ran, you're legs won't work properly after that fall." His voice was hard and commanding and I knew there was no way out of it. As long as he didn't see my face it would be fine. Right?

I kind of really wanted to see his face, but there was no way I'd be able to without him seeing my face. And that was definitely not happening. His voice brought me back to reality and I quickly lowered my head lower if that was even possible, at this point I could feel a neck cramp coming and I was certainly not looking forward to it.

" I'm going to pick you up now, okay? I promise I'll be gentle." His voice was so soft and I couldn't help but give in to it and relax into his arms. He smelled nice and being in his arms comforted me for some odd reason. I couldn't believe I wasn't fighting back.

He lifted me with ease and I bit back a hiss when he pressed into a bruise. Damn it hurt a lot, but not as much as I thought it would. I still kept my face hidden under my hood as he carried me to the door. I expected him to put me down now but he turned the knob and entered my house. I started panicking again and gripped my hood tightly.

" W-what are you doing? I thought you said you were just going to walk me to my door?"

" Well, I'm not just going to leave you at the door like that. Where's your room? "

" No, you have to go now. Thanks for the lift, but I can take it from here. " I pushed at his chest to try to escape but he held on tightly. He didn't listen and walked further into the house. " F-fine, it's upstairs but you have to leave right after, okay?"

" Fine." He sighed and carried me to my room, setting me on my bed. I sat up, turned away from him and waved him out.

" Okay thanks, get out now please." Shit, what if he doesn't leave? I can't believe I let him come into my house! What the Hell is wrong with me?

" You're welcome...Are you going to be okay?"

" Yes, I'll be fine, just please leave." I really hoped he would just leave already. I sighed in relief as I heard him leave my room and go out the door. This has been one Hell of a day. I slowly crawled to the window and peeked out to see just who this guy was and caught a glimpse of blonde hair before I heard a car pull into the driveway.

Shit, he was home. I hoped he didn't see the guy who brought me in. I watched him stumble in and sighed when he didn't notice that the house was still dirty. I heard the couch creak and a bottle fall to the floor and guessed that he had passed out again. Today was my lucky day, he didn't do anything to me. Well, not _yet_ at least...

...

My legs were still useless from earlier, it was already past eleven but they had gotten slightly better. At least I could actually feel them now. I tried walking every once in a while but kept on falling and having to throw pillows on the ground to keep quiet in case I fell again.

But when I wasn't trying to use my legs, my mind would end up drifting off to the earlier events of the day.

Just who exactly was the guy who helped me? All I knew about him was that he was blonde. Er, at least I'm pretty sure he was blonde but it could've also been a trick of the light or something. But I know I won't forget that voice. It was slightly familiar, but I just couldn't seem to figure out who it belonged to.

And why did he help me? He even ditched his friends to carry me into my own home. This guy was certainly something...

Something different...

_**A/N: Okay, this was originally going to be a longer chapter, but I decided to end this one here for now because I'm so very evil like that mwhahahahaha...anyways, I ended up being unable to stop writing so I just decided to continue it in the next chapter. Oh, and thank you all for such amazing reviews, they really inspired me to write and update faster and sooner. Bye Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: And so it continues! Here you go, sorry about the long ass wait, but I am a very busy and extremely lazy person so... yeah, that pretty much explains a lot. On with the story!**_

_** ...**_

The bruises on my face were healing faster than I thought and I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. But, it would be good if it healed by the time I had to go back to school. Or at least, healed to a point that would make it easier for me to cover it up without using too much makeup. I was starting to run out.

I can't believe he would hit me where everyone would be able to see it. Even for a drunk loser, I'd think he'd be a little smarter than that.

My body has gotten slightly stronger and I decided to try to clean the house again. I had all day to do it again and it's not like I had anything else to do with my life.

However, it shocked me to see a guy on a ladder already scrubbing away at the dried up eggs and toilet paper on the higher parts of the house. I sighed in relief at the fact that I had come prepared with all bruises and cuts covered in case those stupid jocks came back. My mind started drifting back to the blonde guy who helped me yesterday and almost completely forgot about the guy cleaning my house before snapping back to reality and calling out to him.

" Hey! Who the Hell are you?" I wasn't able to get a good look at him because the sun was literally right behind him, blinding me from seeing anything that would tell me who this guy was. The ladder shook slightly as if he jumped in surprise and I couldn't help but smirk a little.

" Oh hey! " He called back down and started climbing down. My eyes widened as I got a good look at him and realized who he was.

" You? But why-" My voice broke off in utter confusion. What is wrong with this guy? Why is he suddenly being such a gentleman?

" Thought you could use some help." He flashed a perfect grin at me and I couldn't help the thoughts that followed. Maybe he felt sorry for me. Maybe this is just a joke. _Maybe he just wants to get in my pants._

That very thought had me fuming with anger and I thought about punching him but that would just get me into more trouble. I was about to yell at him, but his gentle voice instantly calmed me down.

" Whoa, are you okay? I'm sorry for trespassing or whatever, but I really just wanted to help."

" I don't need any help, thank you very much for what you've already done but I can take it from here. " I didn't mean to snap, I actually wanted to accept his offer, but my defensive side took over completely and I wasn't able to stop the harshness in my voice.

" Oh." Wow. For the first time in my life, I actually felt bad for what I did. Dammit who is this guy to make me feel these things? This was so unlike me.

He didn't say anything else and I expected his next move was to leave so I huffed and began scrubbing the shit at the bottom of the house. But then I felt the air shift behind me and a shadow casted over me as I was hit with a faint vanilla scent.

" You know, " His lips brushed against my ear, sending chills down my spine as his warm breath tickled my neck. " You'd clean a lot better if you had some soap and you know, if the sponge was actually wet." I flushed at his words and stopped scrubbing.

I had been so nervous and confused that he was here that I had forgotten to wet the sponge and had really been smearing the mess more onto the house. Blushing in embarrassment, I walked over to the bucket of water I had brought out and dipped the sponge in and waited for it to soak for a little while.

By the time I got it back out and went to continue cleaning, he had already wiped off the whole section I was working on.

" I don't need your help, just go. " I snapped and shooed him away with hand gestures. Of course, he didn't listen and ended up just watching me clean like a kid no matter how many times I tried to get him to leave. Eventually, I gave in and just let him watch.

Occasionally, he would try to start helping again but acted all innocent when I caught him and scolded him.

I managed to get the whole bottom of the house cleaned until I could no longer reach any further and had to climb the ladder.

" You're doing it wrong. " He suddenly whispered into my ear, causing me to shriek in surprise and lose my footing. I braced for impact but instead, I fell into a pair of large, comforting arms. Instinctively, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly to avoid slipping and falling again despite his grip being strong enough to prevent me from falling again.

" Don't ever do that again, you asshole." I gasped, my heart still beating fast from the shock and panic. When I had finally calmed down a little, I realized how close we were and immediately went red.

" Are you blushing? " He let out a surprised laugh and I turned my head away to avoid eye contact.

" No. You must be seeing things..." I muttered. Wow, this was embarrassing...

I shoved his chest and wriggled out of his arms while he still laughed. I tried to stomp away but ended up tripping over my own feet and began to fall again before I felt his hand close around my wrist and pull me back up strongly.

A little too strongly, I might add because I crashed into his chest and almost fell back again but he held me in place. His face was full of worry but I was mostly concerned with our closeness again.

His nose brushed against mine. That's how close we were. And he just now seemed to notice because he suddenly went red, too and his breath hitched. I had no where to look but his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. They were really beautiful and oh my god I can't let this happen!

I scrambled out of his grasp and ran into my house, ignoring the burning in my legs. Peeking out the window, I saw him still in the same spot where I left him. He seemed lost. Like he didn't know what just happened or how to process it or whatever. I was still processing what just happened.

What exactly _did_ happen back there?

Before I could think about it any longer, I heard hesitant knocking at the door. Sneaking a glance out the window once again, I noticed a mop of blonde hair before jerking away from the window and taking a deep breath.

...

The door slowly creaked open and I looked through the tiny crack to see him looking down slightly. He looked nervous. Cautiously, I swung the door open all the way and he looked up in surprise before smiling widely.

" Hey...Um..." It was extremely awkward and the silence that followed didn't really help at all.

" Um..." What? I didn't know what else to say! I rubbed my sweaty palms together and bit my lip nervously as I waited for him to find his words.

" So...I just realized...We never properly got introduced to each other..." Oh no, he's not trying to be friends is he? I can't let people, especially someone like him, into my life...Not even he deserves that.

" Uh..." I didn't know how to get out of this one without being a total bitch and telling him off but why did I even care? I hated how he made me want to care for him and spare his feelings. I have never had a problem getting rid of people who tried to get too close to me. Why was he so goddamn hard to get rid of?!

" So...I'm Austin." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

Austin? _THE_ Austin? As in, Austin Moon, Austin? This guy was known for being the biggest jerk in school, total fuck boy, and just your absolute worst nightmare. What the fuck is he doing hanging out around a girl like me? How low did he go to resort to chasing after me?

Everything I've ever heard about him came rushing at me and I always promised to stay as far away from him as possible and now he was to be all buddy buddy with me? That got me beyond pissed.

" Austin? As in, Austin Moon? " I almost growled out the words and he seemed to notice my change in mood as he drew his hand back and suddenly became nervous once again. But in my moment of anger, I apparently decided to give him a piece of my mind...

" Aren't you that one guy that everyone knows and hates but they still want to be you? "

" We've never met, how do you-"

" Oh we didn't have to meet! I know plenty about you already! You're a jock who gets treated like a freaking king while us weak losers have to stand and watch you talk down on us and treat us like shit, and not to mention that you've probably slept with countless girls- Hell, you've probably slept with a guy at some point for all I know! You know, you almost fooled me, you're quite the charmer aren't you?" I seethed, eyes narrowing. He looked angry now. I need to start learning how to control my anger. Well, here it comes...

" Do you believe every fucking rumor you've heard? You make it sound like I'm a fucking monster! And I was actually pretty fucking nice to you! You don't see me calling you out for being a nerd! I didn't just start accusing you of sleeping with everybody and being hated on by everybody! I don't even know your name and I still tried to be friends with you! And to think, I thought you'd actually accept me even after what my buddies and I did to your house. I should have listened to them, you're just a loser that thinks they're all tough and badass when really you're just a loner that thinks they're always right! Why did I even think to get involved with a dork like you?!"

Those should have hurt. But they didn't. In fact, he looked scared after his rant because of the silence and straight face I kept. I literally felt like my eyes were burning through him.

" Look, I completely let my anger out on behalf my part and shouted what I heard about you, but I know some of those are true and don't you dare try to lie about it because I know I can prove it. You're also not exactly wrong either, I am all of those things but you most certainly are not innocent. Unlike you, I accepted everything you said about me because yes, they are true, but you tried to cover up what I said about you by shouting random things about me that you don't even know are true or not. Do you hear those things about me, too? Or do you only know what goes on with the popular people? You don't even know my name, who I am, or what I'm like and you accuse me of being a loser and a dork. Yes, I acknowledge myself as those things, but you didn't know those were actually true accusations, did you? You said whatever insults you had, the ones that I bet you say to everybody who talks back to you. So you tell me, do you believe every fucking rumor that _you_ hear? " I crossed my arms and glared at his shocked face as he tried to figure out what to do.

" You've never been in a situation like this, have you? Don't know how to react? What, have none of your toys ever talked back? " My fists clenched tightly and I was still waiting for an answer but he just stood there, jaw hanging and eyes wide in shock.

" I'll tell you what, I'll never talk about you from what I've heard through rumors, and you never talk to me like that again? On second thought, I don't think you'll have to worry about it because we'll never be speaking or meeting or interacting at all ever again. We never should have in the first place. " I sighed and stepped further back into my house again.

" With that being said, stay the fuck away from me, my house, and never come back again. " I shoved his jaw up harshly so his teeth clacked together, snapping him back to reality and slammed my door in his face.

Well wasn't this a lovely morning?

...

_**A/N: Okay, that was pretty intense and I totally didn't mean for it to happen but it did and now I have to rethink things. Anyway, now that I've made things difficult between them, you guys are gonna have to wait until further chapters for what I originally planned...Also, I noticed that they didn't even know each others' names yet so I had to put that little scene in there. Actually, there was that one dude that called her Dorkson, right? And I originally planned for Austin to be her 'main bully' at school but whateves, this works. I'll just have to work around it...**_


End file.
